


nothing else matters (than to be you and me)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, POV Dean, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: He marches up to Cas, silent but for the angry crunch of his boots on the gravel of the path under his feet, grabs him by the lapels of that stupid, supid trenchcoat, and pulls him in.Once in Heaven, Dean has a score to settle with Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	nothing else matters (than to be you and me)

It takes a while for Dean to finally find him because apparently, Cas has turned into a goddamn coward.  _ Dammit, man, where the hell are you? _ he sends prayer after prayer,  _ I know you’re out of the Empty, so what gives? _

There’s no answer, for the longest time, and Dean suspects that the angel is either scared, which is stupid as hell, because really, what does Cas have to be afraid of?, or that maybe he feels ashamed (and Dean has lots of experience with  _ that _ , doesn’t he?), though that would be monumentally stupid of him.

So. Yes. It takes a while. 

But when he does, he wastes absolutely no time getting to the point and making himself crystal clear. 

Cas looks at him, wide-eyed and apprehensive, when they finally stand face to face after what feels like eons, and Dean just…

He is just  _ done _ .

So he marches up to Cas, silent but for the angry crunch of his boots on the gravel of the path under his feet, grabs him by the lapels of that stupid, supid trenchcoat, and pulls him in.

The kiss isn’t gentle.

It’s not punishing either, though Dean thinks it ought to be, after the stunt Cas pulled.

It’s a harsh thing, full of desperation, of confusion, of heartache and joy and scoldings and forgiveness. It’s not the best of kisses, nor is it the worst, and for a while Dean lets himself drown in it. Drown in the taste of Cas.

When he pulls away, his breath is ragged, and Cas looks dazed. “Dean,” he manages, after a few aborted tries. He looks at Dean, eyes like saucers, lips red and moist, and Dean wants to  _ bite _ . “I-”

And yeah,  _ no,  _ Dean’s not having any of it. “I swear on all that’s left that’s still holy on this goddamn rock, if you do something like that to me again, I’ll kick your ass so hard, you’ll never be able to walk straight again. Capisce?”

Startled, “Dean,” Cas tries again. 

“I  _ said _ ,” Dean shakes him, once. “Capisce?”

Cas just looks at him for the space of a heartbeat, and then his stiff shoulders relax, and slump a little in something like defeat, like acceptance. “Yes. Yes, I capisce.”

Dean nods, satisfied. “Good.”

And then he pulls Cas into a clinging, breathless hug. 

Yes, yes, he is in Heaven. This, now, here with Cas in his arms, really is Heaven. 


End file.
